


Don't Forget About Me

by SharpshooterCos



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love, M/M, Memories, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpshooterCos/pseuds/SharpshooterCos
Summary: Noctis has a neurological disorder that makes it so he slowly loses all his memories; his mind disintegrating into nothing. Despite this, however, when he meets Prompto he promises he'll never forget him.The promise is broken and so are two very fragile hearts.





	Don't Forget About Me

Noctis checked his backpack for the fifth time before hesitantly zipping it shut. He knew that as soon as he’d get to school he’d realize he forgot something important. The prince swung a strap over his shoulder, letting the other side droop lazily. 

Ignis shook his head, taking the other strap and putting it over Noctis’s other shoulder. “You’ll hurt your back if you keep doing that…” He chastised before fixing a part of the princes’ already crumpled uniform. “Now… Do you have everything you need? Do you remember my number in case you need anything? And Gladio’s?”

Noctis sighed softly, nodding. “Yep.” Normally he would argue that if he simply had a phone, he wouldn’t have to remember because the numbers would be in his contacts but today he just sighed and listened. Ignis had him recite the numbers just in case before letting him walk to his school. 

**********

Noctis arrived after about a fifteen-minute walk from the apartment and stood for a few minutes in the courtyard, in complete awe about how large the school was compared to his old one. Keeping his head down so as not to attract too much attention he hurried inside only to get lost in the seemingly endless halls. There were so many other people crammed into the space and Noctis couldn’t help but notice that they all seemed to have friends. 

The prince sighed, wishing he had a phone so he could at least listen to music and ignore everything. But no. He was forced to wander the halls, lonely and very lost.

What was my locker number? He thought and dread immediately filled his gut. He didn’t remember. And even if he were to remember, he had no clue what the combination was to get it unlocked. Great start. 

He stood there, feeling like a complete fool. This is why he never went to school in the past. Well, he had. For the first few days. But every time it was the same so he’d retired to homeschooling. However, now that he was in high school his father found it would be better if he were to get out there and learn what it’s like in a simple, public school. So now, Noctis was stuck here. 

Suddenly there was a hand cupping his shoulder. “You must be Noctis!” A woman’s voice came. She laughed at how he’d flinched so hard, obviously having been caught off guard by here.

“Y-yes, ma’am.” He replied softly, staring at his shoes. 

She put a gentle hand on his back, guiding him down the halls. It was humiliating. “So, your locker is number 1115. And the combo to open it is 11-29-16. Would you like me to write that down?”

Noctis bit his lip but nodded again, grateful that she was helping despite how stupid he felt. He watched her take out a notepad and scribble the information down before tearing out the sheet and handing it to him. “Your homeroom is also written on there.” She added. “You have the rest of your schedule, correct?” 

Again he resorted to a nod. “Yes. Thanks.”

“Of course. Now the bell is due to ring soon, off you go. If you need any more help you can find me in my office most of the day. The room number is on your schedule as well.” She said before promptly turning on her heels and walking off down the still crowded halls. 

Noctis quickly put the stuff he didn’t need in his locker then grabbed what he thought he did need before hurrying off to his first class. 

******************

As soon as he entered the class he was once again filled with the oh so familiar feeling of dread and anxiety. The room was already mostly full, clusters of friends hanging out and talking after the summer break. His sapphire eyes scanned the room for an empty seat. Luckily, he found a single one in the very back which he gratefully retreated to. 

Soon enough the bell had rung and their teacher began the whole first-day speech, where he listed all the expectations for his class and such. The same old boring syllabus. 

Where most kids were just chilling out, glad they weren’t doing any work or anything, Noctis was frantically trying to write everything down. Every word. And boy, was he struggling. 

It was then that a blonde boy sitting in front of him turned in his seat to give Noctis a confused look. “Uh… You alright? Y’know, you don’t need to take notes right now…”

Noctis’s cheeks turned a slight shade of pink and he shook his head. Anxiety was tugging at his stomach. Talking to this blonde was making him miss what the teacher was saying. “I-I have to take notes…” He whispered. 

The boy gave him a strange, now curious look. He was going to argue but he sighed softly, leaning in. “Here, don’t take notes. I’ll listen and all that and write down the important stuff for you at the end of class, that way you’re not writing down a frickin novel.” He chuckled, gesturing to the four full pages Noctis had just written.

Noctis was surprised. Someone, a stranger at that, wanted to help him?? 

Within a second the blonde was speaking again with a smile, “by the way, my name’s Prompto.”

Noctis opened his mouth to respond when there was a loud voice from the front of the classroom. “Noctis. Prompto. You have plenty of time for socializing later. I expect in my classroom that you are paying attention.”

All heads were turned in their direction and Noctis could feel his face turning pink. Prompto rolled his eyes at the teacher’s words, whispering to Noct, “nice to meet you, Noctis,” before turning around with a bored groan. 

The rest of class, Noctis was much more relaxed. He took a few notes every now and then but with the reassurance of Prompto, he wasn’t as stressed to write everything down. 

*********************

At the end of the period, Prompto walked out with Noctis, handing him a piece of paper that held the key ideas of the day’s lecture. 

“So, Noctis, can I ask- why do you feel the need to write everything down? Y’know, half the stuff he said today was just useless junk.” 

Noct took the paper and folded it neatly before tucking it into his pocket. “Oh… I, uh, have a memory disorder…” He said softly. “So I tend to forget a lot of things. It used to be fine but over time it’s gotten worse and I was just worried that he’d say something important and I would totally forget it.”

Prompto tilted his head, eyes full of curiosity and concern now. “Oh wow. That must be hard… Well…” His voice trailed off before he finally spoke again, “let me see your schedule.” Noctis was slightly confused by that but he pulled another folded paper from his pocket and pulled it out, handing it to the freckled blonde. He watched as Prompto’s eyes scanned the paper before he folded it back up and handed it back to him. 

“Sweet. Looks like we’ve got all the same classes! So, here’s what’s gonna happen; you relax, pay attention and I’ll do the same. After class, I’ll have a summary of all the things you need to remember, sound good?”

Noctis smiled, feeling incredibly grateful and relieved. “That would be awesome, Prompto. Thank you so much.”

Prompto waved it off with a small laugh, “no need to thank me! Just helping a friend out!” 

There it was. The word. Friend. Were they friends? Noctis hoped so. Prompto seemed like an amazing friend. 

*******************

Somehow, Noctis managed to make it through the day and… It wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be! All thanks to his new friend. 

Prompto and him, though not knowing each other for more than a day were already best friends. There was no doubt about it. Noctis walked home, a lot more energy in his step now. He made it back to the apartment where Ignis was waiting, beginning to prepare a veggie free meal to celebrate his first day.

“Afternoon, Noct.” He greeted from the kitchen when he heard the prince enter the place. “How was your day?”

Noctis flew into the kitchen, sliding across the tiles in just his socks. “Ignis! I met someone! He’s my best friend!!” 

Ignis was shocked at how energetic Noct was and also so relieved and happy that the prince had found a buddy. “That’s fantastic, your highness. What is his name?”

Noctis paused a moment, frowning. Did he forget?... His heart felt crushed. He forgot his best friend’s name?... 

Ignis noticed this and sighed softly. He had hoped that maybe having someone that special would help him remember.

“Prompto.” Noctis said after another moment of silence, his face lighting up with the happiest and brightest smile Ignis had ever seen. “His name is Prompto!” 

*********************

The next day, Noctis rushed to school- not even wasting time to double and triple check to make sure he had everything he needs. Besides, Ignis always makes sure the night prior. 

“Bye, Specs! See ya later!!” He called, quickly leaving the apartment and running the way to school. He was so eager to meet Prompto again. Something about the blonde was just so amazing. Perhaps it was how quickly they became friends, maybe because how kind he was. Honestly, Prompto was a ray of sun.

Noctis smiled at that thought. Prompto. His sunshine. The prince knew that was his new secret nickname for Prom. 

When he arrived at school, Prompto was already there waiting for him, sitting underneath a tree they deemed as their meet-up spot the day prior. The blonde got up from where he was and jogged to meet Noctis halfway. “Hey, Nocto! How’re you so far this morning?” 

Noctis was still smiling, which was so rare of recent. Prom was a miracle worker. “I’m… Great, actually! You?” He asked, laughing happily when Prompto had pulled him in for a short hug. 

His sunshine nodded, now walking beside him as they entered the building together. “Same here dude. So, I was wondering, you wanna come over to my place after school? I’m always so lonely and bored…” 

Noctis immediately agreed to it, not having a single second thought. Prom smirked teasingly, “awesome. Don’t forget.”

The prince laughed, “wouldn’t dream of it.”

**********************

The day was over and Noctis was waiting shyly at his locker for Prompto. Their lockers were pretty far away from one another so they both decided that they’d meet at Noct’s- which was a relief that Noctis wouldn’t have to try and remember where the blonde’s locker was in these chaotic halls.

After about five more minutes, Prompto showed up. Backpack slung lazily over his shoulder he smiled to Noct as he pushed his way through the crowd of people. “Alrighty!” He chirped, “ready to go?”

Noct smiled back and nodded, pretty sure he had everything… He didn’t think he forgot anything. Even if he did forget, he wouldn’t know.

The two boys walked to Prompto’s place, which was a few minutes closer to the school than Noctis’s. Upon entering, he couldn’t help but notice how empty it was. Was Prompto the only one living here?

Noctis must have had some kind of worried look on his face because Prompto quickly informed him, “no one is ever home. I’m adopted but uh, my ‘parents’ haven’t been around for years. They pop in every once in a while but really, I don’t even care. They don’t care about me, I don’t care about them.” He paused, “although, the Marshall, Cor, has always been around. Seems like he’s been in my life for as long as I can remember so don’t worry.”

What he said didn’t exactly ease Noctis’s mind and it was obvious now how rejected and alone Prompto really did feel. Those emotions had been heavy in Prom’s voice. Noctis was surprised at how well Prompto hid it all during the normal day. If they weren’t so close, Noct would’ve never thought that about his sunshine. 

Prompto broke the awkward silence, grabbing Noctis’s arm gently and pulling him away. “C’mon, let’s go to my room. We can play some video games or something. Talk about girls? It’s whatever you want.” 

They passed through a hall and Noct couldn’t help but wrinkle his nose in disgust as they passed a closed door. It reeked of cigarettes. Prompto, of course, seemed bothered but he apologized to Noctis. “Sorry… That was my parents' room at one point. I try to keep it closed so the smell isn’t too strong.”

Noctis shrugged, “no worries.”

Prompto lead Noct into his room, closing the door behind them. They both sat on the edge of his bed and Noctis’s eyes explored curiously. The room was small but had so much personality. There were photos everywhere. He glanced towards the mirror that had selfies of Prompto… younger Prompto? They looked like before and after pics of some sort.

Before he could look further, Prompto was standing in front of them, freckled cheeks flushed pink. Noctis raised an eyebrow questioningly. “Nothing, they aren’t important.” Prompto quickly said, and it was obvious the blonde didn’t want Noct looking at them so Noctis respectfully turned his attention elsewhere. He picked up a photo from the floor, admiring it. 

“You’re really good at photography.” He said, genuinely meaning it. “Like, really good! You should be a professional photographer!”

Prompto beamed. “Aww, thanks… That’s my dream one day. Hopefully, I can make it work!”

“You definitely can.” He answered. Prompto sat back down beside him. 

“Soooo, Nocto! What do ya wanna do? Ooh! I know! Okay, so you’re new here. Never seen the girls before, what do you think?” 

Noctis blinked. Well, he barely paid attention to the girls… Even if he did, he didn’t remember them. “Uh… I dunno… They’re cute I guess?” He offered, not very convincingly. Truth be told, he was more into guys anyways. Girls never attracted him…But boys. That’s a whole other story. 

Prompto leaned in, a playful look on his face that read c’mon, spill the beans. Noct blushed hard. “Fine, uh… I don’t really like girls.” He admitted shyly. “I mean, they’re nice and but I dunno… I just don’t like ‘em.”

Prompto’s lips parted, surprised to hear that. He thought Noctis was straight… “Wait a sec, so… Are you bi? Or are you like just gay?”

Noct chewed his bottom lip, feeling incredibly anxious. Did Prompto have something against LGBTQ+? If he admitted to being gay, would he lose his best friend?

Prom laughed at Noctis’s clearly anxious expression. “Dude, calm down. It’s no big deal. If it makes you feel better, I’m bi.” 

Noct breathed a sigh of relief. Then his heart fluttered as what Prompto said sunk in. He was bi! So then maybe… just maybe... Noctis would have a chance with him in the future! 

He took a light breath. “Yeah, I’m gay…” Prompto smiled supportively. 

“Coolio! So in that case, have any guys caught your eye yet?”

At the question, Noctis blushed lightly and shrugged. “Dunno. The only guy I remember is you…”

Prom laughed, striking a pose. “I feel honored!!” He gasped playfully, fanning himself with his hand. “Who knew I was special enough to remain in Noctis’s memory!”

Noct punched him lightly in the shoulder. “What a dork.” He teased as Prom stood up. 

“Pffft, nah, you’re a dork! Not me!” Prompto replied before shifting slightly awkwardly, “uh, I gotta pee. I’ll be right back. Feel free to look at more photos!” He said before dashing out of the room. 

Noctis chuckled to himself. Prompto was so random and energetic. He loved it. The prince picked up a few pictures from off the ground and looked at them. They truly were amazing. Prompto was very talented. 

The prince then noticed a small cardboard box, pushed slightly under the bed. Assuming it held more photos, the boy didn’t hesitate to pull out the old shoe box. Looking into it his eyes widened. Inside was something he wished would just vanish.

Noctis held the crumpled papers, hands shaking now. No way… Positive, sweet, happy, sunshine Prompto… This whole box was filled with the truth. Prompto wasn’t happy. He was suffering from depression and other awful mental illnesses. 

Poor Prompto had a box of suicide notes. 

“Noct!?” Came an almost angry sounding voice from the doorway. Noctis immediately dropped the papers.

“Prompto- I’m so sorry-” He gasped, feeling horrible now that he invaded Prompto’s personal stuff. But he was also incredibly worried about his best friend. 

“W-what did you read?...” The blonde asked timidly, still lingering in the doorway. 

Noctis swallowed hard. “I-I… Prompto…” He whispered, not strong enough to admit he just read through the letters. But there was no need for Noct to say out loud. Prompto knew. 

Tears were filling his sapphire eyes. “Noct… I swear those were a while ago-! I swear I’m okay… Please forget those… Please-” The blonde begged, moving into the room and grabbing the box of letters. “Really, they’re nothing… It was back when I had no one… But now I have you and everything is okay…”

Noctis didn’t know what to say. He was so worried about the blonde and despite the other’s reassurance, Noctis was finding it difficult to believe. He’d noticed before the scars on Prompto’s wrists- the first day he met him in fact. So really, how long ago was it? 

When there was no verbal response from Noct, Prompto continued, “I-I’m so sorry you had to read those… Please, I really do swear I’m alright now.”

Noctis stood and immediately pulled Prompto into a deep embrace. “Please, if you need anything now, I’m here… be strong for me… I-I can’t lose you.”

Prompto gave a choked sob but nodded, holding onto Noctis as if his life depended on it. Which kind of was the reality. Noct was now his lifeline. The only thing he would still live for. Sniffling, Prompto whispered, “just, please… Don’t forget about me…” 

*******************

Later that night, after he'd left Prompto's place, Noctis found himself sobbing to Ignis in a complete panic. 

"Specs, Prompto- he's gonna kill himself!!" The prince wailed, tears streaming down his cheeks. "He's tried to before and I'm so scared he's going to do it again!! A-and what if he succeeds!? Ignis, I don't wanna lose him!!" 

Ignis was shocked to hear the news but he didn't say anything on the matter. He only spoke comforting words to Noctis, gently rubbing the boy's head as he cried into a pillow. "Shhh, Noctis, it'll be okay... Just relax, everything is going to be fine..."

“I-Ignis, I promised him I would never forget him, but what if I do?” The prince howled miserably. “I don’t want to forget Prompto- I love him…” That much was true. He did love Prompto. He wasn’t sure if it was just as a friend or more but there was some kind of love. Noctis couldn’t lose his best friend. 

*******************

The next few months were great. Thankfully, there were no more suicide attempts and both of the boys were happy. They had found a special place where they always met up. It was a large, relatively secluded bridge- old and long forgotten by most. It was a peaceful place where the two boys grew closer and closer.

Where they shared most of their special moments. Where they shared their first kiss. The bridge was a place of ultimate happiness. It was a retreat for them. 

However, over the time there was some negative… Noctis’s memory had gotten much, much worse. He was beginning to forget everything. Prompto had to work extra hard to help him. 

The blonde was supportive still, despite how much seeing Noctis come unraveled hurt him. Deep down, he knew that promise to remember him always was never going to last.

They both were so very fragile. And both of them were beginning to crack. 

*****************

It was nearly the end of the first semester and Noctis was just ready for break. He still got up as normal and struggled through the morning routine, forgetting almost everything. That day, he had even struggled to remember Ignis’s name. 

He’d been to the doctors almost every other day the last week where they had tried to find medicines and pills that could help hold his memory in place. They had nothing he wasn’t already on and it was hopeless. 

He went to school that day, anxiously but still excited to see Prompto. When the blonde wasn’t there… Well, he felt himself start to panic. Noctis missed his boyfriend already. He needed Prompto to make it through the school day… The lucian genuinly considered skipping school. He couldn’t do it without Prom.

However he knew his sunshine would tell him to be strong and that he’s got this, so Noctis didn’t skip. He made his way to every class, alone. Without Prompto he felt so vulnerable and weak. So small. An easy target.

And that’s just what he was. At lunch, he was sitting alone, underneath their tree when some male came up to him. “Where’s your boyfriend today?? Finally decide to leave your retarded ass?” The larger boy snickered. Noctis had no idea why he was being attacked like this. Noctis had never once done anything to this kid. 

Taking the prince’s silence as a cue to continue he reached down and picked him up by the collar. Noctis whimpered, “l-let go of me…”

He tried squirming from his grip but this man was incredibly strong for a teenage boy, and Noctis was impossibly weak in comparison. The boy laughed, setting him down but still holding his collar roughly. Within a second, there was a blow and Noctis yelped out in pain. No doubt the larger boy’s closed fist had just collided with his right cheek and jaw. 

He was about to throw another punch when there was suddenly someone else there. Someone stronger. He pushed the bully away from Noctis, shoving him to the ground and pinning him down. “What the hell are you doing??” He growled, holding his own fist up threateningly, “What did that kid ever do to you?” 

The bully was now whimpering, playing the victim. “No, stop!! I didn’t do anything! He came at me first!!”

The stronger boy rolled his eyes. “Noct isn’t even half your size. So cut the bullshit.” 

A crowd had begun to form around and there were low chants to fight. However before anything more could happen, a teacher was there. “Gladio!! Get off of him. Both of you, my office. Now.” 

They obeyed silently but before stalking off, the bully shoved Noctis hard against the tree. “Bitch can’t even fight for himself.” He growled angrily as he then walked off, no doubt in big trouble. 

Noctis, however, couldn’t think. He was in pain and he just wanted Prompto… The prince turned and left, not collecting any of his stuff. He didn’t care now that he was ditching. 

He ran home, a massive headache pounding against his temple. Running into the apartment he slammed the door shut and fell onto the couch, once again sobbing. 

*******************

Thankfully, the next day was Saturday. He didn’t have to go back to the hell called school. Noctis woke up back in his bed, squinting at the bright light that came through the window. By the looks of it, it must’ve been high noon. He couldn’t remember the rest of the evening prior, and even most of that fight was foggy now.

Ignis entered the room a few minutes later, his own cell phone in hand. “Noct? It’s Prompto... He texted me, requesting that you meet him at...” He paused, looking unsurely at the screen, “your ‘special place.’ I suppose you know where that is?”

Noctis rubbed his eye tiredly and bit his lip. He wasn’t sure. Heck, even just the name Prompto was like a stranger. He couldn’t put a picture to the name though he so badly wanted to. “I-I...” His voice trailed off and Ignis immediately knew that Noctis had forgotten.

“Oh dear...” The advisor whispered to himself, his heart sinking. Prompto was the one person that truly made Noctis happy... Had he really forgotten him? “I’ll be right back...”

Ignis left the room, going to the kitchen to call Prom.

After a few rings, he picked up. “Everything okay, Ignis?”

The advisor sighed and braced himself. He didn’t want to tell Prompto... But, he had to. “Prompto, you... You should come over as soon as possible. I fear Noctis’s memory has become so fragile and worn that you are slipping from his grasp.” 

There was silence on the other side of the line and then the sound of a soft sob. Another moment and Ignis worried that maybe he shouldn’t have told him. Prompto then spoke, “I’ll be right over.”

***************** 

As promised, the blonde was at the apartment within ten minutes. He anxiously waited as Ignis opened to door to let him in and Prompto’s cheeks paled even more seeing just how somber Ignis looked. “Hello, Prompto. Thank you so much for coming- I’m so sorry... I’m hoping that if Noctis sees you, he’ll remember again...”

Prompto nodded numbly, “yeah... I hope so too.” 

Ignis led him to Noctis’s room, even though the blonde knew exactly where it was. He’d been over here so many times but now it just all felt wrong.

Standing in the doorway now, Ignis cleared his throat. “Noctis, Prompto is here to say hi...”

They watched as the sleepy prince opened his eyes slowly, “huh? Okay...” Prompto’s heart began to break. Normally, Noctis was thrilled to see him.

Ignis patted Prompto on the back, “I’ll leave you two alone a bit. If you need anything, please don’t hesitate to ask.” With that, he walked away, tears in his eyes. He hated this. If only it were him with the disorder. At least he had no one he’d truly hurt because no one loved him in such a way that Prompto did Noctis.

Tears were also in Prompto’s eyes as he stood there, looking at the prince. He noticed the nasty bruise on his cheek and the partially black eye. Something must’ve happened yesterday.

“Hey bud...” Prom said softly before running to him and hugging him tightly. “I missed you so much you have no idea... I’m so sorry about being gone yesterday-”  
Noctis gasped when hugged and pushed Prompto away. “Who are you??” He demanded, seemingly frightened. As if a stranger had just hugged him and not his boyfriend.  
Prompto pulled back, hurt written all over his face. Noctis really had forgotten him. The only source of happiness in his life, had forgotten him. The only person who ever loved him, had forgotten him. 

Tears streaming down his pale cheeks, Prompto simply turned and ran. He left the apartment, never looking back. The blonde found himself running to the only place he felt safe. And that sure as hell wasn’t home. He went to the bridge, only to find himself filled with even more heartbreak.  
He couldn’t stay here. He just couldn’t. Noctis was his life-line. And now he was gone. He had lost Noctis. Now, Prompto had nothing left to live for. He had to go. 

*****************

Another day had passed. Ignis had been staying over at Noct’s place for the last couple weeks, since he’d gotten much worse in his condition. It was about eight in the morning when Ignis’s phone lit up. 

Rubbing his temples tiredly, the advisor grabbed the phone from off the coffee table and his eyes widened at the caller ID. The marshal? Why ever would he be calling?  
Ignis cleared his throat and picked up. “Morning, marshal.” He greeted but was immediatly cut off by Cor’s rough voice. 

There was a new emotion in his words, one Ignis rarely heard from the immortal. When he spoke, there was a tremble in his voice. An immense sadness. “Ignis… Last night, I went to check on Prompto. He wasn’t home. We searched for him until about two in the morning. He…” Cor trailed off, taking a shaky breath, “he was found dead by the old bridge.”

There was an audible gasp from Ignis. Taking the young advisor’s silence as a cue to continue Cor spoke softly. “Look, I know that Noctis is… struggling to say the least. But I also know how much he meant to Prompto. So please, is there any chance he can attend the funeral? It’s not going to be anything grande, just a small get together where we say our goodbyes and bury him. I know Prompto would want him to be there.” 

Ignis nodded, then realized he was on the phone and that gesture couldn’t be seen. “O-of course. I will do everything in my power to get Noctis there. I’m so sorry, Cor.”

The marshal just cleared his throat and swallowed the hard lump forming in his throat. “Thank you.” He said simply before hanging up. 

******************* 

All dressed in black and the mood of sadness hanging heavily in the air, Ignis drove silently to the place where Prompto was to be buried. What made this all so much worse was that Noctis had no clue who Prompto was.

“Where are we going again?...” The prince asked, yawning and tugging at his tie irritably. “And why are we so fancy? And in black? Specs, we look like vampires. We look like someone just died!” 

Ignis cringed hard, his own heart aching. “Highness… Someone has passed. A very dear friend of yours, actually.”

Noctis gave Ignis a puzzled look. “You’re kidding, right?”

The advisor shook his head and sighed deeply, “if only.”

The rest of the ride went like that; Noctis complaining and questioning and Ignis trying to gently explain for the millionth time what had happened. No longer being able to handle explaining, Ignis simply ignored Noctis, leading him up to the hill where Prom was going to be buried on.

When there Cor immediately reached out to Ignis, taking his hand and squeezing it. Though Prompto wasn’t his actual child, he had always loved and cared for the blonde like he was. Gratitude was written all over his face when he saw that Noctis had indeed come. “Thank you,” he whispered, going back to stand over the open casket that held the young photographer. Inside the casket was also his favorite camera and single pictures that he’d taken had been spread throughout. Pictures of scenery, pictures of all the fun times we had with Noctis… Everything. Ignis’s heart broke just scanning over all of them. So many memories. Memories Noctis could never get back.

Tears filled his eyes and slowly rolled down his cheeks. He raised a hand to push one away when Cor murmured, “Prompto took a picture with Noctis everyday. Always doing something different and fun. They looked so happy… He had told me a couple weeks back that he… He had started taking even more pictures to capture memories for Noctis. He said, ‘if Noct can’t remember on his own, I’ll remember for him.” The man choked on a sob and found himself being embraced by Ignis to find comfort.

Ignis too was crying. This was all just so wrong… For the first time ever, he’d seen Noctis happy. He’d seen him in love. But it went downhill all too fast. And now, Prompto had killed himself. He was gone. Gone forever…

Noct had stood silently; staring into the casket, looking at all the photos inside. Each one he looked at tugged at his heart, though he had no idea why. Now looking at the lifeless blonde, he found silent tears filling his eyes and falling down his cheeks.

Prompto.

Suddenly, as if by miracle, Noctis was hit with a wave of memories. Not just the photo ones, but ones that only he had stored inside his head. When he first met the blonde that day in school, he’d helped so much. When and how they immediately became best friends. All the times they had spent together, just enjoying each other’s company… And... The suicide notes he’d found that day. The promise he made.

The promise he broke.

The weight of the situation hit Noctis like a truck. He burst into sobs, finally realizing that his best friend- his lover- was dead. All because of him. Noctis turned and ran, not looking back. He ran where no one ever went, the bridge. Ignis, nor Cor, followed. He screamed, still sobbing hard. “Prompto!!!” He howled, falling to his knees under the bridge where they used to hang out. “I remember you!! Please, I didn’t forget you!! I remember, please come back!!” The prince begged, covering his face with his hands.

“I need you!!” He shrieked, lowering his hands only to raise them to push tears away. That when he noticed the small slip of paper sticking out from under a rock. He scrambled towards it and snatched it up. 

Holding it with shaky hands he read through the tears a note in Prompto’s quickly scrawled handwriting.

'Noctis. If you ever do remember me, I’m sorry. Honestly, I hope you don’t. You don’t deserve to go through all of the pain of this should you remember… Anyways, I love you so much. More than I’ve ever loved anyone before. You meant the world to me. And you were my lifeline. Without you, I am nothing… So I really am sorry. I hope you have a good life. I promise I’ll always remember you- even if you can’t remember me. Love, your sunshine. '

Noctis flipped it over, desperate for there to be more. Just a little bit more of his love to hold onto… Upon turning it he found that the note had been scrawled on the back of a photo. The photo of their very first kiss… Noctis choked and held the image close to his chest, his insides burning from how hard he tried to hold back his tears. He wasn’t strong enough. The tears came once again and he again howled in pure agony. He couldn’t live without Prompto. He didn’t deserve to live without him. He didn’t want to live without him. 

Noctis took a deep breath, still holding the picture tightly. “I’m coming…” He whispered, looking down at the smiling blonde in the picture. 

Getting to his feet, Noctis made his way to the top of the high bridge, staring down at the shards of rocks below. Both the fall itself and the rocks were sure to kill him. So he stood, toes of his shoes handing over the thin ledge on the outer side of the bridge. He leaned forward, one hand around a thick metal cable and the other tightly holding the picture close to his chest.

Three…

Two… 

One.

Noctis let his fingers slide from the cable and he plummeted down towards the ground. Upon impact, he was filled with a pain so immense he almost screamed but it only lasted a moment before everything had gone. All feelings, all senses, all thoughts. Everything, like his memories, were gone forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! So if anyone is in the Twenty One Pilots fanbase, then you might've heard of, or even read, the Ruby fic. That fic is so incredibly heartbreaking and I absolutely love it so naturally, I had to write a Final Fantasy XV version. So yeah, it is based on that fic if anyone cares. 
> 
> Also, I apologize for any errors. I am still learning to write and with school and such it's hard to find time to go through and edit my work. I hope you understand. :)


End file.
